Un couple non attendue
by missNaya57
Summary: Naya devient la tutrice de Marie: 15ans, a décroché le rôle de Maria Lopez la cousine de Santana.. Heya et Achele ! Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas . FANFIC EN PAUSE SORRY (manques d'inspiration aussi...)
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fanfiction.

Un couple inattendue :

Prologue :

**POV Marie :**

Cela fait déjà des heures que je suis dans l'avion. Encore plus d'une heure avant l'arrivé.

Plus jamais je ne prends l'avion ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir à cause des violentes turbulences. Et en plus, je voyage seul !

Dans moins d'1 heure, je vais rencontrer Naya !

I mois, je me suis présenté à un casting pour jouer la cousine de Santana : Maria Lopez !

Au casting, j'ai chanté Back to black d'Emy Winehouse. J'ai reçue le rôle.

Comme je n'habite pas dans ce pays, on m'a proposé si je voulait vivre chez Naya pendant le temps de tournage de la série comme je suis mineure ( Ouai, j'ai 15 ans.). Et j'ai tout de suite dit oui !

Naya c'est mon idole ! J'ai toujours était fan depuis le début de Glee ! …Bref…

Une heure plus tard, je descends de l'avion. Maintenant, je vais vite récupérer ma valise.

10 minutes plus tard, je m'assoie sur le banc où je dois attendre Naya comme prévue. Je pose ma valise à côté de moi.

Attendez ! Pourquoi un homme me prend en photo depuis que je suis sortit de l'avion ? Et pourquoi là maintenant il s'avance vers moi ? Houlaa …. ! ça me fait peur !

Au même moment, je vois arriver Naya entrain de venir vers moi. Ouf ! Je suis un peu soulagé !

Naya est magnifique ! Elle porte des lunettes de soleil un jeans noir et un t-shirt blanc I love L.A. Je pense qu'elle voulait s'habiller simple aujourd'hui.

_-Hello ! Tu dois être Marie ?_

_-Oui c'est moi ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissances !_

_-Moi de même ! Tu peux me tutoier ! _

Nous faisons une accolade lorsqu'en même temps l'inconnu nous prend en photos…mais il y en a plusieurs maintenant ! Je compte 12 personnes entrain de nous prendre des photos et des fans qui s'arrêtent net devant Naya !

_Je pense que tu te demande qui sont ces gens qui nous prennent en photos. _

_Cela doit être des paparazzis._

_Tu verras. Au début ça te fait peur mais tu vas vite t'y habituer._

_Ok._

Nous sortons de l'aéroport et nous nous dirigeons vers sa voiture.

**POV Naya :**

Je m'avance vers ma voiture avec Marie. Je trouve que c'est une ado sympa mais un peu timide.

-_Marie, passe-moi tes valises. Je vais les mettre dans le coffre. _

_- ok, tiens !_

_- Merci._

Je récupère sa valise et je la mets dans le coffre. Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est lourde sa valise !

Puis je le referme. Au même moment, mon téléphone sonne. C'est un message de Dianna.

_**D **: ça se passe bien avec ta protégée ? _

_**N **: Yes ! Là, on et entrain de vous rejoindre._

_**D **: Okii. On vous attend ! à toute à l'heure ! _

_Dsl ! Je devais répondre._

_Non, ce n'est pas grave._

_- Allez ! Monte dans la voiture on va partir._

Bon…Je monte dans la voiture.

_**Fin du prologue…**_

Dans les prochains chapitres, je vais mettre du Heya , une amitié Rivergron et je vais essayer de mettre du Achele !

Rewiews


	2. chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde! Merci pour vos reviews! j'espère que mon histoire vous plaises !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

_**POV Dianna :**_

Je prends mon téléphone portable pour écrire un SMS à Naya. C'est pour lui demander si ça sa rencontre se passe bien avec la jeune Marie.

_**D :**__ ça se passe bien avec ta protégée ? _**Envoyé !**

**N :**_ Yes ! Là on est entrain de vous rejoindre !_

_**D :**__ Okii. On vous attends ! A toute à l'heure !_

Je range mon portable dans la poche de mon jeans et je m'avance vers sa cuisine.

- _Bon, elles vont bientôt arriver. Elles sont sur le chemin !, dis-je à Lea._

_- C'est super ! Tu penses que Naya sera contente que j'ai fais la cuisine ?_

_- Bien sûr ! Elle adore ta cuisine et moi aussi ! Tu cuisines super bien ! Croie-moi !_

Lea commence à rougir un peu. Un moment de silence règne dans cette cuisine.

- _Est-ce que tu as déjà préparé la table ? _

_- C'est bon. Tout est déjà préparé, _dit Lea.

Je commence à la regarder. Elle a de très jolis yeux ! Je lui sourie et elle rougit encore…

_-Heu…Je croie que j'ai oublié de mettre les verres sur la table !_

_Lea prend 4 verres dans une armoire et va dans la salle à manger._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment ? Je ne fais que de penser à elle ! C'est devenu une obsession dans ma tête ! Quand je m'endors je pense à elle en voiture aussi et même quand je prends mon bain ! Je…Je croie que… Je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse d'elle. La honte ! Mais elle a déjà Cory ! Et elle l'aime en plus ! Oohh ! Je n'ai jamais eu de chance en amou_r. _La galère…

**POV Naya :**

Je déteste le silence. Pou_r _la première fois , il y a un silence de mort dans ma voiture ! Elle n'a pas parlé une seule fois en 10 minutes ! J'en ai mare. Je décide de casser ce silence !

_- Donc, appart chanter, c'est quoi tes activées ?_

_- Je fais du piano depuis 7 ans et je joue un peu de la guitare._

_- Du piano ! Mais c'est super ! Ça peut être un atout pour ton personnage ! Chanter et jouer_ _du piano en même temps, c'est génial !_

Je pense que je vais en parler à Ryan demain.

-_ Ouai , c'est v_rai. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Encore un silence de mort !

_-Maintenant, j'ai envie de te parler sérieusement. Comme tu sais qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis ta tutrice pendant 1 ans. Cela ne te dérange pas si on parle ça ?_

_- Non pas du tout !_

_- D'accord. Ta mère, moi et Ryan avons décidée que tu fasses des cours par correspondance. Ça va ! Ce sera que 1 jour et 1 demi-journée par semaine comme tu passeras beaucoup de temps au studio et au tournage._

_-Cool !_

_- Ce sera le mercredi après-midi et le samedi. Ça te va ?_

_- Oui, ça me va !_

_- Ok. On est arrivée à destination ! Voilà ma maison._

J'ouvre mon garage puis je mets ma voiture dedans.

_- C'est bon. Tu peux sortir de ma voiture. Je te rejoins devant l'entrée._

Elle sort de la voiture. Ça me permet en attendant d''envoyer un message à Dianna.

_**N : **__On est là !_

Et je sors de ma voiture.

**POV Ma**r**ie :**

Je marche tout doucement vers l'entrée en regardant sa maison Elle à une très jolie et grande maison ! Je n'ai jamais vue une aussi belle ! Woaaa… Elle a même des palmiers ! Je sens que c'est le Paradies ici et que je vais m'y plaire !

* * *

je vais essayer d'introduire Heather dans le prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 2

Hey. Bon, je vous dit déjà , J'ai fait exprès que Dianna n'a pas de chance en amour, c'est pour la suite de l'histoire!

Voici le Chapitre 2 !Je sais , il est court mais je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs!

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

**POV Marie :**

J'ai presque finit ma part de Tiramisu. Mmmmm! Qu'est ce qu'il est bon ! C'est l'un des meilleurs que j'ai goutés de toute mon existence. Lea sait bien faire la cuisine ! Comme j'ai des origines italiennes (même si je suis française), elle a voulue nous faire la surprise en faisant des super bonnes lasagnes et ce fameux tiramisu en dessert !

_- Tu veux encore une part Marie ?_

_- Non merci ! C'était très bon ! J'adore ta cuisine !_

_- Merci !_

Je commence à débarrasser la table mais…

-_ C'est bon ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, _me dit Naya._ Mais merci quand même._

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

_Je vais ouvrir !_ , s'exclame Dianna.

**POV Dianna :**

J'ouvre la porte et je voie…

_- Heather ?_

-_ Euh.. Salut Dianna. Est-ce que Nay et là ?_

_-Oui pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Son mascara a coulé, je croie qu'elle a pleuré avant de venir.

- _Non ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Je dois lui parler en privé, c'est tout !_

_- Ok attends je reviens._

Je vais dans la salle à manger . Je préviens Naya que Heather est là et qu'elle lui doit parler en privée. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. Heureusement que Lea à vue la scène avec Heather et moi car elle a proposé à Marie de lui aider à s'installer ici et de lui faire visiter l'étage en attendant.

**POV Naya :**

- Nay ! Heather est devant la porte et elle voudrait te parler !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ! Rien de grave ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle ma rien dit.

Je m'avance vers la porte d'entrée et je là voie. Elle a l'air triste. Je déteste quand je la voie comme ça !

- Heather! ça va ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe?

Elle commence à pleurer

- C'est Taylor! me dit Heather en pleurant...

* * *

Alors? pk elle pleure a cause de Taylor?


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjours tout le monde! Merci pour vos reviews , ça me fait plaisirs!

Sophie2b: Je ne vais pas trop mettre de Rivergron..

Voici le nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

_- C'est Taylor !_ , me dit Heather en pleurant.

Taylor ! Ahhrr ! J'ai des frissons de dégouts quand j'entends ce prénom. S'il a fait du mal a Heather. Il va m'en entendre parler de moi !

_- Quoi ? Taylor ! Il ta fait du mal c'est ça ! Je vais le massacrer !_

_- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça !_

Elle commence à tomber en sanglot. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a pu lui faire alors ?

_-Viens, entre ! On va s'assoir sur le canapé et tu vas tout m'expliquer._

Je lui prends sa main et je me dirige avec elle dans le salon. Je lui fais assoir sur mon canapé et je m'assoie à côté d'elle.

_- Tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu pleures à cause de lui ?_

_- C'est..C'est que…Tylor a fait un accident de voiture ! Et il est dans le coma aujourd'hui ! Par ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute !_

_- Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire mais ce n'est pas de ta faute !_

Je la prends dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

_- Si ! Je n'aurai pas du lui dire non ! Quelle conne je suis !_

_- Dire non a quoi ? Et arrête de ta blâmer ! Tu n'es pas conne !_

Ne me dis qu'il ta fait une demande en mariage !

_- Il… Il m'a demandé si je voulais l'épouser et j'ai dit non…. Alors…il a dit pourquoi. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas encore prête pour l'engagement. Puis il est partie de ma maison sans explication. Et après…. L'hôpital m'a appelé et le médecin à dit qu'il avait beaucoup bu, qu'il avait pris la voiture et a percuté un arbre avec ! Mais il m'a encore dit qu'il était dans le coma mais pas longtemps, il se réveillera dans deux semaines peut être !_

Et elle recommence a pleurer. Je lui serre de toutes mes forces. Et moi aussi je commence a pleurer un peu.

_- Ne le dit a personne ce que je tes dit a propos de Taylor ! J'ai pas envie que tout le monde le saches !_

_-D'accord! Mais je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul ce soir ! Tu dormiras ici ! ok ?_

_- ok ! _

Pendant 10 minutes , il y a un silence.

_- Nay ?_

_-oui._

_- Je peux dormir avec toi ?_

_- Bien sûre ! Pas besoin de demander cette question ! De toute façon la chambre d'ami est déjà occupé et j'ai ne pas envie que tu dormes sur le canapé._

_-Merci._

Nous montons dans ma chambre.

**POV Lea:**

**- **_Tout est rangé, c'est bon. Tu n'a plus besoin d'aide ?_

_- Non, j'en n'ai plus besoin. Merci pour le coup de main!_

_- Derien. Dianna, je croie qu'on va y aller maintenant! il se fait tard!_

_- ok. Je vais juste dire salut à Naya._** Elle part de la pièce.**

_- Bon. On se revoie demain avec tout le cast?_

_- ouai. _

_- Salut et bonne nuit!_

_-Aurevoir!_

**POV Dianna:**

Où elle est? je cherche Naya partout mais je ne la trouve pas. Je vais voir dans sa chambre si elle dort. Je monte les escalier et je marche tout doucement vers sa chambre. J'ouvre la porte et je voie Naya et Heather entrain de dormir dans le lit. Qu'elles sont mignonnes ! Si seulement c'était comme ça avec lea! Euh.. Et encore je pense à elle ! ...Bref...Je décide de fermer la porte de sa chambre et Lea et moi rentrons dans notre appartement.

* * *

Je sais, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords...


	5. Chapter 4

Salut! Voici le nouveau Chapitre! Bonne Lecture et merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

**POV Marie :**

Le réveil de mon portable sonne. Heureusement que j'ai mis _Somebody that I used to know_ de Gotye. Il est 7h30. Je dois me préparer pour la réunion du Cast à 10h. Nous allons faire un photoshooting pour les nouveaux acteurs du Cast. Je croie qu'i ou 6 nouveaux acteurs + ceux de maintenant. Ça va être très fun !

Je décide de sortir du lit. Je vais dans la salle de bain. Yes ! J'ai une salle de bain à moi toute seul ! Je vais aller me laver et m'habiller.

20 minutes plus tard, j'ai fini de me préparer. Je regarde ma montre : 8h. Je suis dans les temps, ça va. Je m'avance tout doucement vers les escaliers pour descendre dans la cuisine. Mais…Je viens de tomber à l'instant ! Qu'est ce que j'ai percuté ? J'espère que ce n'est pas Naya et que je ne lui ai pas fait mal ! Non ! Ce n'est pas elle ! C'est Heather !

-_ Oh merde! Je suis désolée ! Je ne t'ai pas vue ! Rien de casser ?_

_- Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai rien. _**Elle se relève. **_Tu dois être Marie ?_

_-euh, ouai._

Au même moment, Naya sort de sa chambre.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai entendue un gros Boom !_

_- Rien. On s'est juste percuté et on est tombée, _lui dit heather.

_- Ah, ça va ! J'ai eu peur que une deux vous deux est tombé des escaliers !_

_- Je vais juste dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner, _dit-je à elles.

_- Ok. On te rejoint dans 5 minutes._

Je descends des escaliers et je vais dans la cuisine.

Attendez ! Heather a dormit ici et où?

**POV Heather:**

_**- **Tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui?, me demande Naya._

_- Mouai... mais je vais mieux que hier._

_-D'accord. Je vais me préparer. tu peux déjà prendre ton petit dej'. _**Elle me donne un bisous sur la joue.**

Qu'est ce que je ferai sans elle. Elle a toujours été là quand j'étais au plus mal. Mais je regrette de ne lui avoir pas tout dit hier mais ce sera mieux comme ça. La raison pourquoi Taylor est partit de ma maison.

J'étais toute seul à la maison. Je voulais regarder la télé mais quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai vue que c'était Taylor.

_- Taylor. Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que tu étais à New York!_

_- Changement de programme._

_- Pourquoi t'es là?_

_- Je dois te parler de quelque chose._

_- Il s'est passer un truc grave?_

_- Non rien de tout ça ! Mieux! _**Il respira un grand coup. **_Ok. J'me lance. Il y a dix jours, c'était notre anniversaire de notre première rencontre. Maintenant, je sais qu'aujourd'hui je suis prêt et que je pense que tu est prête aussi.** Il s'agenouilla.** Je ne sais pas faire de grand discours alors, _**il sortit de sa poche gauche une bâgue, **_Heather Elisabeth Morris ,veux-tu être ma femme ?_

Je n'y attendais pas à ça. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça et même maintenant!

_-Oh Taylor! Je...Je ne peut pas. Pas maintenant._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne suis pas prête! Je suis désolée._

_- Non. C'est de la faute à Naya tout ça!_

_- Non! Pourquoi à Naya? T'es toujours obligé à chaque fois qu'on se dispute de dire que c'est de sa faute !_

_- Par ce que c'est vrai! Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime !_

_- Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est toi que j'aime!_

_- C'est ça. Sinon t'aurai dit oui !_

_- Mais je t'aime!_

_-La vérité blesse! Ciao je me casse ! Je veux plus te voir !_

_- Taylor! Attends!_ **Il est déjà partit.**

J'ai pleurais de toute mes larmes jusqu'a quand le téléphone sonna pour m'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle et j'ai encore pleuré. J'ai décidé d'aller chez Naya. Je ne voulais pas rester seul chez moi. Ashley n'est pas à la maison en ce moment.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Je pensais que t'allais prendre le petit déjeuner, me dit Naya._

_- euh...J'ai préféré t'attendre._

_- Oh! C'est gentille! Allez! Viens, on va dans la cuisine._

* * *

ça vous à plus ce chapitre? Un peu triste à mon goût.


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

**POV Naya :**

Nous avons fini notre petit déjeuner. Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien. Je regarde la montre de la cuisine : il est 9h20. Là, il faut vraiment partir sinon on va être en retard à notre rendez-vous avec tout le Cast pour 10H.

_- Les filles, il faut partir ! Il est déjà 9h20 !_

_-D'accord ! Je prends juste mes affaires dans ma chambre et on y va !,_ me dit Marie.** Elle sort de la pièce.**

_**- **Tu croies que ça va aller dans ma voiture ?_

_- Oui, ne t'en fais pas,_ me dit Heather.

**POV Marie :**

Nous sortons de la voiture dans un parking devant les studios d'Hollywood. Que c'est grand !

Je prends mon portable pour prendre des photos.

_- Vas-si, tu peux que en faire maintenant car quand on va rentrer dans les studios, c'est interdit., _me dit Heather.

_- Même si on travaille à l'intérieur ?_

_- Ouai, me confirme Naya._

_- Hey Bee! _**Quelqu'un s'avance vers nous. Je le reconnais, c'est Kevin!.**

_- Hey Kevin! Comment tu vas ?, lui dit Naya. _**Ils sont entrain de faire une accolade.**

- Super bien et toi ? Salut HeMo !** Elle lui dit salut par la main.**

_- Moi aussi ça va. Je te présente Marie, je suis sa tutrice comme tu le sais!_

_- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Marie !_

_- Moi aussi!_

_- Je dois te dire un truc Nay. Moi aussi je suis tuteur !_

_- A Bon?, _**leurs dit Heather et Naya étonnées.**

_**- **Oui, en fin de compte, il est quand même venue._

_- Bin c'est super ! Il pourra faire la connaissance avec Marie, _dit Heather.

- Tiens! Le voilà!** Un jeune sort de la voiture de Kevin. Wooooaaa...Qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! **_Je vous présente Alex et je suis son tuteur ! _

_- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous ! _**Il a une très jolie voie! * Dead*. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?**

_- Dis moi , Alex. T'as quelle âge?,_ lui demande Naya en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

- J'ai 16 ans!

_- C'est cool ça! n'est ce pas Marie?_**...Alex à un super beau visage! Il a les cheveux brun cours, des yeux noirs tombeurs et... ****je suis dans un moment d'euphorie là...** _Marie?_

_- euh..Oui!Oui! C'est très_ cool.** Naya commence à pouffer de rire. Mais il y a rien de drôle !**

Après 5 minutes de présentations, nous décidons tous de partir du parking pour aller dans les studios. Nous nous dirigeons vers une entrée où ça nous mène dans une pièce. Dans cette pièce, je reconnais tout le Cast et puis Ryan Murphy.

- Tout le monde est là ? Alors vous allez tous vous préparer dans vos loges! Dans 15 minutes, nous allons commencer les photos de la promo de glee., crie Ryan à tous.

Une fille (ça doit être une assistante) me guide jusque dans ma loge.

- Je m'appelle Laura et c'est moi qui va t'aider à choisir tes vêtements pour le photoshooting.

- ok.

Donc elle ma choisie des converses violettes, un jeans blanc serrés , un t-shirt violet qui est écrit bad girls. Puis je m'assois sur une chaise devant un miroir. Une coiffeuse me fait les cheveux et en même temps on me maquille. J'ai fini de me préparer alors je rejoins tout le monde dans la pièce. Nous allons commencer les photos.

* * *

ça vous à plus ?


	7. Chapitre 6

**Salut tout le monde! Je tiens d'abord à remercier ma bêta pour avoir corriger ce chapitre .**

**Manon: Je vais essayer de faire ds chapitres plus longs :).**

**bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**POV Naya :**

C'était une matinée un peu fatigante. Le photoshoot s'est bien passé. Il y a juste un moment qui m'a fait rire: c'était Marie qui s'était cassée la gueule en voyant Alex entrain de changer son T-shirt pour les photos individuelles, elle n'avait pas vue l'estrade qui était devant elle. On dirait qu'elle commence à tomber amoureuse… Bref. Heather, Marie, Kevin, Alex, Dianna, Lea, Cory, Chris et moi mangeons dans un restaurant pas loin des studios. Il est 13h. Heather est assise à côté de moi. Je trouve qu'elle n'a pas l'air trop souriante... Je la comprends, son copain est dans le coma. Même si c'est la personne que je déteste le plus sur cette planète, Taylor me fait quand même mal au cœur et Heather aussi... C'est bizarre, Taylor est parti de chez elle sans explications. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a dit non qu'il doit partir comme ça ! À moins qu'elle m'ait pas tout dit. Peut-être qu'ils se sont disputés…Enfin je ne sais pas.

_- Ça va Heather ? On dirait que t'es ailleurs, _lui dit Lea en face d'elle.

_- Oui, oui ! Ça va, je vais très bien. _

Il y a deux minutes de silence.

_- Aujourd'hui, on trinque pour la nouvelle saison de Glee et aux jeunes nouveaux acteurs dont deux sont ici, Alex et Marie ! _s'exclame Cory_. Une nouvelle année de délire, d'amour et de joie commence ! Levez vos verres et dites SANTÉ !_

_- SANTÉ ! dit tout le monde à l'unisson._

1h plus tard, nous avons tous fini de manger. Je propose à Dianna si elle ne veut pas garder Marie avec Lea si ça ne les dérange pas car j'ai envie de rester seule avec Heather. On pourra donc discuter tranquillement ou sortir faire une activité. Tout me va tant que je suis avec Heather. Dianna a accepté. Elle proposa donc à Marie d'aller faire du shopping. Marie a tout de suite dit oui.

_- Tu veux qu'on aille où ? me demande Heather._

_- Je ne sais pas. Tu veux faire quoi ?_

_- On peut aller à la plage si tu veux ?_

_- C'est une bonne idée ! On va chercher les maillots de bains à la maison et on y va !_

_- D'accord._

_- Allez, monte dans ma voiture._

Je roule sur le chemin de ma maison puis direction, la plage !

**POV Heather :**

Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud dehors ! La plage est bondée. Nay et moi nous mettons dans un coin où il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. C'est mieux comme ça. Je préfère le calme.

_- Attends, je reviens je vais me changer dans une cabine_, me dit Naya. _Je n'ai pas mis mon bikini à la maison._

_- D'accord, je t'attends._

Elle me sourit. En attendant, je commence à préparer nos affaires de plage. Je pose une grande serviette de bain sur le sable et je me couche dessus. Je vois Naya au loin… En bikini ! Je commence à avoir des frissons... Elle s'avance vers moi. Plus elle avance, plus j'ai une sensation de chaleur qui traverse mon corps. Je n'ai jamais eu ça !

_- Hey ! Tout va bien ? , me demande Nay._

_- Oui ça va ! Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?_

_- Tu fais une tête bizarre, HeMo._

_- Ah._

_- Tu peux me mettre la crème solaire dans le dos?_

_- Avec hum... Plaisir !_

_- Merci !_

Elle me donne un bisous sur la joue. Je bouillonne. Je prend sa crème solaire dans son sac, j'ouvre le tube puis je commence mettre de la crème solaire sur son dos et je l'étale. Qu'est ce qu'elle a la peau douce ! Je viens d'avoir encore une sensation de frissons lorsque j'ai touché le dos de Naya. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe en ce moment mais quand je suis avec elle, je me sens plus en sécurité et j'ai un sentiment que je n'arrive pas à décrire. Tout d'un coup, je pense à la dispute que j'ai eu avec Taylor la nuit dernière. « Tout est de la faute de Naya ! Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime ! » Cette phrase je la répète en boucle. Taylor avait vraiment raison alors ! Tout est de la faute à Naya ! Je commence à pleurer maintenant. J'arrête de mettre de la crème sur Naya.

_- HeMo ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

**POV Naya :**

Elle ne me répondit pas alors j'insiste.

_- Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures !_

_- Tout est de ta faute !_

_- Ma faute de quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- _C'est de ta faute si Taylor est dans le coma ! Si on ne s'est pas disputé à cause de toi, il y aurait rien eu de tout ça !_

_- Mais c'est de la faute de personne ! Attends… Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans cette histoire ? _

Elle se tait.

_-Mais dis-moi pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés à cause de moi !_

_- Parce qu'il a dit que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes !_

_- Waow…je m'y attendais pas à ça..._

Après quelques secondes de silence, je lui pose cette question:

_-Mais, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

* * *

_A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre !_


	8. Chapitre 7

Salut tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

**POV Naya :**

**- **_Mais est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

Elle ne me répond pas mais elle commence à tomber en sanglot. Alors je m'approche vers elle et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle se laisse faire. Maintenant je comprends tout. Taylor est partit de sa maison car lui et Heather se sont disputés a cause moi. Et il a dit aussi que j'aime Heather et qu'elle m'aime aussi. Mais il n'a pas tord a propos de moi. J'aime Heather ! Je l'aime plus que tout ! Dès que je l'ai vue la première fois, j'ai ressentie quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu auparavant. J'ai peur de lui dire mes sentiments car notre amitié ne sera plus la même. Mais si elle m'aimait ? Ça change tout alors.

_- HeMo, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Oui.…non…. JE T'AIME ! Putain !, _me dit heather en criant le "je t'aime".

Comme je disais avant : ça change tout.

_- Et toi, est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi ?, _me demande Heather. ***Dilemme*.**

Je ne peux pas ! Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aime alors je dois lui dire !

_- Je…Je t'aime ! Je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre !_ **Ça y est, je lui ai dit. **_Je t'ai toujours aimé ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, je n'arrive pas à exprimer mes sentiments !_

Merde. Est-ce que j'ai fais une connerie en lui disant ?

_- Je t'aime Naya ! Mais je ne voulais pas entendre mes sentiments envers toi car j'avais peur ! Mais Taylor…. _**Ah oui, Taylor…**

Elle recommence à pleurer. Je lui serre de toutes mes forces en lui disant que ça va aller et qu'elle va s'en sortir.

_- C'est bon...tout va bien. Profitons de notre journée à la plage. Ok ?_

_- Ok._

Nous nous couchons sur la serviette de bain.

**POV Dianna :**

Lea, Marie et moi sommes au centre commercial dans un magasin de fringues branchés. Pour l'instant, nous avons rien trouver à notre goût. Nous décidons de sortir de ce magasin et d'aller dans un petit bar du centre pour nous acheter des glaces. Ah tiens! Il y a Kevin et son protégé! on les rejoins.

_- Hey Salut! Vous faites les magasins ? , nous demande Kevin._

_- Ouai mais nous avons rien trouvé... Et vous faites quoi ici?_

_- Alex et moi cherchons des jeux vidéos._

_- Ok. Là on va prendre des glaces au bar du centre commercial. Vous voulez nous rejoindre?_

_- Oui avec plaisir! De toute façons on a le temps ! ça ne te dérange pas Alex?_

_- Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! , _il regarde en même Marie en lui faisant un sourire. **Oh que c'est chou !**

**POV Marie:**

Nous sommes tous assis autours d'une table ronde au bar. Nous n'avons pas tous pris des glaces. Lea a pris un cocktail , de toute façons c'est Dianna qui conduit. Moi j'ai pris une glace au fruits de la passion , je n'ai jamais goûter mais j'aime bien encore. Alex a pris une glace au chocolat. J'aime pas trop le chocolat. Depuis avant , je fais que le regarder et parfois nos regards se croisent, je lui sourit et lui aussi. Lea, Dianna et kevin se marrent quelque fois en nous voyant! pour la deuxième fois : ce n'est pas drôles!

_- Bon, les jeunes on doit vous laisser tous seul ! Lea, Dianna et moi devons parler entre Adultes. ça ne vous dérange pas ? _**Un peu quand même !**

**-** _Pas du tout!_

_-D'accord, on sera à la table du fond. Et pas de bêtises les jeunes!_ **Lea et Dianna commenent à rire.**

Donc, Alex et moi sommes seules autours de cette table. On se parle pas pendant 5 min.

_- Tu fais quelle personnage dans la série? , me demande Alex._

_- Je vais jouer Maria Lopez, la cousine de Santana et une nouvelle des New Direction. Et toi, tu vas jouer qui?_

_- Mark Xander , aussi un nouveau des New direction._

_- On va se voir souvent alors. _***Yeeeesss*!**

_- Ouai, ce sera super ! _

Je remarque que Dianna est entrain de nous surveiller. Nous nous arrêtons de parler car nous savons pas quoi dire à l'autre. Après dix minutes de silence gênante, les trois adultes nous rejoignent pour dire qu'on va aller rentrer. Comme Naya n'est pas à la maison, je vais aller dans l'appartement de Dianna et de Lea en attendant.

* * *

ça vous à plus ? Je risque de ne pas publier le prochain chapitre demain mais je vais essayer.


	9. Chapitre 8

Salut tout le monde! Désolé pour mon retard. J'ai eu des problème avec mon ordi. J'espère que vous lisez toujours mon histoire.

Voici le nouveau chapitre :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

**POV Lea :**

Il est 17h30.J'ouvre la porte de notre appartement. Je laisse entrer Marie la première puis Dianna.

_- Tu peux regarder la Télé pour t'occuper en attendant que Naya viens te chercher. Et ne te gène pas, fait comme chez toi, _lui dit Dianna.

_- D'accord._

Elle s'assoit sur le canapé et allume la télé. Pendant ce temps, Dianna commence préparer à manger. Et moi, je m'assois aussi sur un fauteuil pour lire un magazine people. 5 minutes plus tard, je tombe sur un article de Glee. Ça parle des nouveaux acteurs. Tiens Marie est sur une des photos avec Naya. « _Naya Rivera ( actrice dans la série Glee) devient Tutrice d'une jeune fille de 15 Ans s'appelant Marie Matteo ( une jeune française). Cette dernière jouera une nouvelle des New Direction et cheerleaders "Maria Lopez"_»…. Cette photo a été prise à l'aéroport. « _Comme Naya Rivera, Kevin McHale est tuteur d'un ado Alex Harris. Il jouera aussi un nouveau des New Direction_ » Puis ça parle d'autres nouveaux acteurs par exemple, les gagnants du Glee project. Au même moment, j'entends mon portable sonner. C'est un message de Cory.

**C **: _Il faut qu'on se parle. En privé._

_**L** : Pourquoi, c'est grave ?_

_**C** : Viens, je suis dans le bar juste à côté de chez toi, je t'expliquerai._

**L_:_**_ Ok. J'arrive dans 5 minutes._

J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

_- Euh, Marie._

_- ouai, quoi ?_

_- Dis a Dianna que je part rejoindre Cory au bar à côté. Je dois y aller maintenant. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'attendre pour le dîner._

_- OK, dac !_

_- Merci. Salut, si je ne te revois pas. _**Je m'avance vers la porte d'entrée.**

_- Ciao._

_Et je marche jusqu'au bar._

**POV Naya:**

**- **_Elle t'a plus cette journée à la plage?_

_- Oui ça ma fait beaucoup de Bien. Je t'en remercie de m'avoir proposée d'aller à la plage._

_- Derien._

Nous sommes dans la voiture. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'appart des filles. Je dois récupérer Marie. Je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai dit à Heather que je l'aime mais je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose pour elle, à cause de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Bizarre, elle n'est pas encore aller voir Taylor à l'hôpital. Je pense qu'elle à pas envie de le voir à cause de la demande en mariage et de la dispute ou autre chose encore. Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser seule chez elle.

_- Je veux te proposer quelque chose._

_- Et c'est quoi ?, _me demande heather.

_- Comme Ashley n'est pas là en ce moment, est-ce que tu veux rester chez moi quelques temps? Je ne veux pas te laisser seul vu ce qui se passe en ce moment._

_- Laisse moi réfléchir. Je te le dirais plus tard._

_- D'accord. Je te laisse réfléchir._

Nous sommes arrivées chez les filles. Nous sortons de la voiture puis nous entrons dans l'immeuble et nous montons les escaliers jusqu'à leur porte d'entrée. Je sonne à la porte.

- _Oui, qui est-ce?_ **Je reconnais la voie de Dianna. **

**-** _C'est Naya et je suis avec HeMo!_

_Elle nous ouvre la porte._

_- Hey! C'était bien votre journée ?_

_- Ouai! Nous sommes allée à la plage. et ta journée au centre commercial?_

_- C'était super ! Nous avons croisé Kevin avec son protégé et nous avons mangé des glaces tous ensembles. Nous avons laissez seul quelques minutes les ados sur la table pendant un moment mais je les ai surveillé t'inquiète pas. Parfois c'était à mourrir de rire en les voyants!_

_- J'imagine!_

_- Nous allons bientôt manger! Vous voulais nous joindre avec nous?_

_- Bien sûre! Pour ça nous nous raconterons la journée!_

_- Ok! Je vais préparer deux assiettes en plus!_

Nous nous dirigeons tous vers la cuisine.

**POV Lea:**

Je viens d'entrer dans le bar. J'aperçois Cory à la table du fond. Je m'avance vers lui. **  
**

_- Pourquoi il faut qu'on se parle en privée? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose?_

_- Non. Il m'est rien arrivée. Mais je dois te parler d'un truc qui me tracasse dans ma tête depuis des semaines._

_- C'est quoi ce " truc"?_

_- Il faut qu'on se sépare. _ **QUOI ?**

* * *

Pourquoi il veut se séparer de Lea ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjours toute le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre et il est plus long :)

Pour vous situer dans le temps , l'histoire se déroule vers juillet 2013 et la nouvelle saison de glee c'est la saison 5 C'est 1 ans après :) donc il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en 2013 :)

* * *

**POV Cory:**

L: Ok , j'arrive dans 5 minutes.

C'est bon. Lea vient de répondre à mon message. Elle me rejoint dans cinq minutes. Je dois lui parler de quelque chose. Quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fière. Est-ce que je suis un salaud? Je crois que oui. Je suis un salaud et j'ai fais du mal à Lea. Je dois lui dire la vérité.

Il y a trois semaines, j'étais à une fête d'un ami. Lea n'est pas venue car elle est allé chez des amies aussi. J'avais un peu bu à cette soirée. Une fille s'est avancée vers moi en m'offrant aussi un verre de vodka. Je l'ai accepté. Nous avons fait connaissance. Elle s'appelle Sarah Mitchell et nous avons aussi beaucoup dansé à la fin de la soirée puis nous avons eu un baiser volé. J'étais tout gêné après cela. Je lui avais dit que ça ne se produira plus jamais car je suis avec Lea et que je l'aime. mais elle me donna quand même son numéro de portable et en disant en même temps : Elle n'en saura rien. Après ça , elle est allée chercher ses affaire et est partit de la fêtes. J'ai voulue jeter son numéro à la poubelle mais je ne l'ai pas fais...

Plusieurs jours ont passés après cette rencontre. Je n'ai pas appelé Sarah jusqu'à la semaine dernière. J'ai cèdé car je ne voulais pas l'appelé mais l'ai quand même fait. Je voulais la voir, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Donc, pendant ce coup de fil, elle m'invita chez elle le soir pour un dîner amical le lendemain. J'étais content que Sarah m'invitait mais je pensais à Lea. Je regrette de l'avoir appelé mais c'est trop tard. Le lendemain, je suis allée à mon invitation au dîner chez Sarah. Elle avait fait de la cuisine française. C'était très délicieux. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien puis à la fin du repas, Sarah s'approcha vers moi et prenna ma main. J'ai dis qu'elle devait arretêter tout ça mais elle s'aprocha encore plus vers moi tellement que son nez touche mon visage. Elle m'embrassa puis j'ai fais guise qu'elle devait arrêter mais en voyant ses yeux et son magnifique visage , je me suis approché et je l'ai embrassé pendant plusieurs minutes puis ça a dégénéré... Pas besoins d'en faire un dessin.

Mais quel connard que je suis bordel !

Aujourd'hui je fais que de penser à cette soirée. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que j'ajoute des doutes sur mes sentiments. Si j'aime tellement Lea alors je serai jamais allé voir Sarah mais pourquoi je suis allé quand même chez elle et coucher avec ? je me pose cette question depuis ce fameux dî n'ai rien dis de tout ça à Lea. Et c'est pour cela que je dois lui parler. Ça ne va pas être du gâteaux car ça va lui faire beaucoup de mal. Mais il faut le faire sinon je vais encore lui en faire plus. Je suis déprimé à cause de ça.

J'aperçois Lea qui vient de rentrer au bar. Elle m'a vue et s'avance vers moi. Mon coeur commence à battre très fort.

_- Pourquoi il faut qu'on se parle en privée? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose?_

_- Non. Il m'est rien arrivée. Mais je dois te parler d'un truc qui me tracasse dans ma tête depuis des semaines._

_- C'est quoi ce " truc"?_

Il faut que je le fasse. Je sais que c'est illogique de faire ça mais il le faut. C'est pour son bien.

_-Il faut qu'on ce sépare._

_-WHaaat ! Non c'est une blague ?! C'est pas possible..._

_-C'est pour ton bien. Je ne suis pas un bon mec pour toi , je suis qu'un con et qu'un salaud . Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça à toi. Crois-moi ..._

_-De...de m'avoir fais quoi?! ***_silence_*** Répond ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ?_

_- je suis désolé. Je...Je t'ai trompé.._

_-Quoi ?! Tu me pas me faire ça à moi ! J'aurai jamais pensé de toi de ça ! , **des larme commence à couler sur son visage.**_

_- je sais moi aussi j'aurai jamais penser à ça de moi...nous devons nous séparer car j'ai pas envie de faire la même erreurs , de te tromper...je suis vraiment triste de te dire ça car je t'aime tellement et j'ai pas envie de te faire du mal. Tu trouvera un meilleur gas que moi, que tu te mariera et que tu auras des beau enfants avec lui._

_- mais je ne veux pas d'un autre gas ! Je veux toi mais...je suis dégoûté. Nous passons une mauvaise passe. Je ne veux pas te séparé de toi._

- mais ...

_- je veux qu'on fasse un break de plusieurs semaines._

_- pourquoi ?_

- je ne veux pas te séparé de toi car je t'aime à la folie ! Mais vu ce que tu m'as fais, je prefere pour l'instant de faire un break et de ne pas te voir pour le moment pour réfléchir à cette histoire. Ce coup ci , maintenant je m'en vais car Dianna et Marie m'attendent. Alors , au revoir.

Elle se lève et puis s'en va de la pièce énervée.

**POV Dianna :**

Nous sommes à la fin du repas. Je commence à distribué le dessert au filles.

_ - Fondues au chocolat avec de la crème chantilly !_

_- Hmmm miam miam , c'est toi qui l'a préparé? , me demande Naya._

_- ouii! du fait maison apart la chantilly qui vient du market._

_- Haha. Tu sais pas quand Lea rentre ? , _me demande Heather._ Car là, elle a raté un super repas._

_- Je ne sais pas. Elle devait rejoindre Cory et ça semblait être important._

J'espère que ce n'est pas un truc grave... Bref ... Faut pas que je pense trop à Lea. Marie n'a pas beaucoup parlé au repas. Si ,on sait juste qu'elle a une chienne et qu'elle était pas trop apprécié au collège , c'est tout ce qu'elle à dit . Nous entendons un bruit de porte qui claque violament. Ça doit être Lea qui est énervée je pense.

Elle nous rejoint dans la cuisine. Elle avait une mine affreuse. Son mascara a coulé.

- _euh..resalut Nay et resalut Hemo. Je vais juste faire une petite apparition. Je vais juste vous dire que je n'ai pas faim et que je vais tout de suite me coucher alors bonne nuit à tous !_

Elle va tout de suite dans ça chambre. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Cory. C'est sûre. Les filles ont finit leurs dessert et debarassent leurs assiettes. Oulaa...il y a un truc qui cloche.

_-Bon..je croie que nous devons y aller après ce magnifique repas._ , dit Naya.

En même temps , mon téléphone sonne. C'est un appelle de Kevin.

- attends je répond juste à l'appelle , c'est Kevin.

_-Euh Dianna ... Naya est avec toi ?_  
_- Oui pourquoi?_  
_- ça va alors. J'ai reçue un appelle de Ryan et il a trouvé un nouveau scénariste de glee. Et on le connait deja. Et ce n'est pas bon pour Naya._  
_- À bon ? Pourquoi ?_  
_- j'étais en colère avec lui mais bon on peut rien y faire. Il a réembauché Matt._  
_-QUOI! Non mais c'est pas vrai !_  
_- Il à dit qu'il était obligé de le réembauché car il avait cherché à plusieurs reprise un nouveau scénariste mais il n'a pas trouvé._

- Non mais c'est pas possible ! I scénaristes à Los Angeles au chômage et il préfère reprendre un con ! C'est pas croyable ça !

- Il à encore dit que c'etait était un de ces meilleurs scé n'est pas normal ça. Il faut que tu previennes Naya , il a beaucoup fait du mal à elle !

- oui ok ! Putain, ça fait chier ça!  
- Je dois te laisser, je dois encore téléphoné a Jenna pour la nouvel. Bye  
- Salut.

Je pose mon portable sur la table. Je suis dégoûté. Rembauché un con pareil.

- euh...Dianna , j'ai entendue qu'ils ont embauché un nouveau scénariste et pourquoi tu es énervée ?  
- Je suis énervée car ils ont réembauché Matt! ...

Je voie que Naya à changé de tête tout de suite avec un air de dégoût et et Heather qui l'a regarde avec tristesse .

- Putain fait chier !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Naya. Si il touche un de tes cheuveux , on lui fera tous sa peau !

* * *

Alors pourquoi Matt ( Flopson) n'est pas apprécier du cast ?


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde! Je croie que se sera mon dernier chapitre car j'ai l'impression que personne ne lit ma fanfic et que je n'ai plus de reviews depuis le chapitre 8... Cela donc ne m'encourage pas de continuer mon histoire. Si vous voulez que je continue, donnez moi vos avies :) Si vous avez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas pour m'aider car je manque d'inspiration .

Bonne lectures :)

Chapitre 10 :

**POV Marie :**

Aujourd'hui , je vais enregistrer mon premier Solo ! Je suis trop contente! Naya me ramène au studio, je suis dans sa voiture.

Mon solo, c'est "Émotions" des Destiny's childs. Je me suis entraîné pendant 3 jours avec Naya. C'est une super coach vocale! Elle m'a dit que je chantais super bien. Quand j'aurai fini d'enregistrer mon solo, avec quelques acteurs du Cast, nous allons nous entrainer à faire la chorégraphie de la performance des New Direction " Move in the right direction" de Gossip. Je vais voir Alex à l'entrainement! J'ai un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles maintenant!

-_ Nous sommes bientôt arrivés_,dit Naya._ Ha oui ! J'ai failli oublier de te dire que je ne pourrai pas venir te chercher quand tu auras finis._

_- A bon ? Pourquoi ?_

- _Heather et moi allons quelque part plus tard et c'est tres important. Donc j'ai appelé Kevin et tu resteras chez lui jusqu'à ce soir. Je n'ai pas appelé Dianna car tu sais que depuis ce fameux dîner , Lea n'est pas n'as rien contre ? Sinon je peux appelé Jenna. _

En repensant à ce dîner, il était quand même bizarre à la fin. Pendant 3-4 jours, Naya était stressés et énervé mais ça va mieux maintenant. Tout ça , a cause de ce Matt. Dès que Dianna lui avait apprit que Ryan à embauché Matt, Naya est devenue toute bizarre . Matt est Naya se sont séparé il y a plus de 7 mois maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sur Twitter il y avait beaucoup de rumeur fausses.

_- Non , pas besoin d'appelé tout le monde pour faire du baby-sitting. Ça me dérange pas d'être avec Kevin et ..._

- _et Alex ._

_-Quoi Alex ?!_

_- Tu dois être contente car il y aura Alex._

- ._.euh... ça n'a rien a voir._  
Je sais pas quoi dire. Je suis super contente que je vais aller chez Kevin. C'est vrai que ça me dérange pas et que je suis super contente juste parce qu'il y a Alex !

Je fais un sourire gêné.

- _C'est bon, j'arrête de te faire chier. (Elle dit ça en rigolant) Tiens, on voit le studio là-bas._

Je suis stressé. Dans moins de 20 minutes ,je vais aller enregistré ma première chanson de glee!

Naya me dépose devant le studio.  
_- à ce soir !_  
_- ok, à tout à l'heure._

J'ouvre la porte de la voiture et je sors.  
_- Et pas de bêtises !_  
_- J'n'en ferai pas._  
Puis elle s'en va en me laissant devant le studio.

* * *

**POV Heather :**

_- t'es sure que tu es prêtes pour surmonter ça ? , me demande Naya devant les portes de l'Hôpital._

_-Je sais pas trop._

_- Sinon on peut rentrer à la maison au lieu que tu subi..._

_- Non ! Je dois le voir. Ça fait une semaine qu'il est à l'hôpital et je ne l'ai pas vue une seul fois !_

Silence.

_- désolé d'avoir oser de te parler méchamment._

_- Ce n'est rien. Tu veux rentrer quand même ?, me demande Naya._

_- oui , il faut que je le vois._

_- D'ac , donne moi ta main._

Je lui la donne tout de suite.

Nous rentrons dans l'hôpital. Nous nous avançons vers l'accueil.

-bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- _bonjour, nous voulons voir Taylor Hubbel s'il vous plais. dit Naya._

Taylor. Je n'arrivais pas à dire ou à penser son prénom. C'est trop dur.

- _Chambre 314, 3eme étage._

_- merci, au revoir._

- _Bonne journée mesdames._

Je m'avance vers l'ascenseur avec Naya. Nous rentrons dans l'ascenseur. Je touche sur le bouton 3. Puis les portes se ferment.

_- Ça va aller ? , me demande Naya._  
_-oui._

En faite , j'en sais rien. J'ai peur de le voir dans un mauvais états. Par surprise. Naya me donne un bisous sur la joue. Une petite larme commence à couler.

_- T'inquiète pas , je suis là._

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Nous sortons de l'ascenseur puis nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre 314. Je marche tout doucement. J'hésite d'y aller. J'ai trop peur. Naya me regarde avec un aire pour me réconforter. Je me sens quand même en sécurité avec elle. Chambre 314. Nous y voila. Je vais ouvrir la porte mais je ne peux pas... J'hésite à le faire.

_- Tu veux que je l'ouvre à ta place?, me demande Naya._

_- Oui._

**POV Naya:**

Je ouvre la porte.

- Vas-y. Rentre la première. J'ai trop peur. , me dit Heather.

ça me donne mal au coeur en la voyant comme ça. Donc, je rentre la première. Taylor. Je vois Taylor couché sur un lit de l'hôpital. La jambe droite et les bras dans le plâtre. Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il est dans cette état là ? Je m'approche vers lui. Plein de points de sutures au visages. Il devait avoir reçu pleins de bouts de verre du par-brise. Ces désespérants de le voir comme ça.

_- Taylor?_ , demande Heather en rentrant dans la piece. _Au putain ! Taylor! E_lle s'avança vers lui en pleurant. Même moi , je commence à pleurer a cause de la scène. _Je..Je suis tellement tellement désolé! C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cette états là! Ce n'est pas de ta faute! C'est de la mienne! Je suis qu'une grosse conne! _

Je m'avance vers elle et je la prends dans mes bras en disant que ce n'est pas de sa faute , c'est de la faute à personne.

- Je croie qu'on va partir maintenant , dis-je à Heather.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre , vous serai ce que s'est passé entre Matt et Naya. Si je continue. Reviews please :)


	12. Chapitre 11:

**Bonjours :) Bonne nouvelle , je continue ma fic :) Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**PO**V** DIANNA :**

_-Lea!_ Sors_ de cette chambre , faut qu'on parle nous deux ! _

_- De quoi ? , me dit Lea derrière la porte._

_-T'as l'air pas bien en ce moment, tu fais que de pleurer et tu es très colérique. Dis-moi ce qui se passe , s'il te plait._

_- Il ne se passe rien ! , s'énerve Lea._

_-Si! Sinon tu ne serais pas dans cette état-la !_ **Pause.**_ Aller ! Ouvre moi cette porte sinon je t'harcèles toute la nuit pour savoir de ce qui __ne vas pas et je ne rigole pas!_

Enfin ! La porte est ouverte. Elle tire une de ces tronches. Elle doit être très en colère , mais pourquoi?

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ?!_

_- Bah, pourquoi tu es dans cette état._

Elle hésite de parler. Elle s'assoie sur son lit et je la rejoins.

- _C'est dur en parler. Je sais pas si j'éprouve de la colère ou de la tristesse. Les deux je pense mais je sais pas si je vais lui pardonner._

_- tu vas pardonner a qui et mais de quoi ? _**Oh lala... je n'aime pas trop ça.**

_**-** Pardonner à Cory._

_- Mais pourquoi tu dois lui pardonner ?_

_- Je sais pas comment te de le dire. Euh...__Il m'a... _**  
**

Elle ne continue pas sa phrase.

_-Vas-y dis le moi , c'est grave ?_

_- Oui , pour moi c'est grave. Bon , je vais te le dire. Cory, il m'a trompé._** *o* Comment il peut la tromper ?! C'est impossible! Oh le con ! Je vais le massacrer ... Dianna calmes toi ...faut que tu sois zen. Faut que je la laisse s'expliquer. **_C'est pour ça que je suis comme ça. Nous deux , on fait un break mais je pense pas qu'on va continuer. Il a raison. C'est mieux qu'on se sépare. Comment veux-tu que je continue avec lui. Il m'a mentit. Qu'est ce que je dois faire Dianna ? Je suis perdue._**  
**

_- Euuh..._**Quel se sépare avec celui-là ! Non mais oh ! Comment peut-on la tromper ?! **_C'est mieux que vous vous expliquez calmement. Que tu lui pardonnes et que vous allez vous décider à deux de ce que vous voulez faire. Il faut que tu prends la bonne décision Lea. Et j'espère que tu ne regretteras pas. Voilà , c'est tous ce que je peux te dire. J'espère que ça ta un peu éclairé._

_- Oui je croie que je vais faire ça. Mais je vais réfléchir. Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment._

_- Oui , tu as tout ton temps. **Bon , ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais lui dire que je l'aime...**_

Mon téléphone portable sonne. Il faut que se soit maintenant. Pff... Tiens , c'est Naya.

_- Hallo ?_

_- Dianna ?_

_- Oui, quoi ?_

_- Tu peux me rendre un service s'il te plait , c'est très important._

_- Je veux bien oui. Il se passe un truc grave ?_

_- Oui , très ! Mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je suis dans la merde. Bref... Tu peux récupérer Marie chez Kevin ? Peut être que ce soir je ne rentrerai pas chez moi et ...Heather aussi._

_- d'accord , pas de problèmes._

_- D'ac, un grand merci! Il faut que je raccroche , je suis trop pressé ! Salut Dianna._

Elle a raccroché. Sa voix tremblé_._

_- Lea , je reviens plus tard. Je dois aller chercher Marie chez Kevin et elle dormira peut être là se soir._

_- Ok , pas de soucis._

_- ça va aller ?_

_- Oui , ne t'inquiète pas. _**Je lui donne un bisous sur la joue avant de partir.**

* * *

**POV Marie :**

_- Bon , je croie que Naya va bientôt me récupérer. Il est 21H30._

_- En attendant qu'elle vient , tu veux qu'on chante , me propose Alex. _**Chanter avec lui *o***

Alex et moi sommes dans sa chambre. Kevin a dit qu'on pouvait être seul mais on doit pas faire de conneries. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter car je n'en fais jamais. quoique...bref...

_- Oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi chanter comme chanson._

_- Ce n'est pas grave , tu veux qu'on fasse un duo ?_

_- Avec plaisir ! tu veux qu'on chante quoi ?_

_- Blow me ( one last kiss) de P!nk ? _

_- D'accord._

_- Yeeaah ! _**Il mets un CD dans la chaine Ifi et la musique commence.**

Alex_: White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight._** OMG sa voix *o*. Je lui sourie.**  
_Moi :Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight_  
Ensemble_: Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears_  
_I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you_  
_Tie a knot in the rope, tryna hold, tryna hold,_  
_But there's nothing to grab so I let go_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_  
_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_  
_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_  
_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss) _**Nos regards se croisent. Il me fait un clin d'oeil.  
**

Il monte sur son lit et me fait signe que je doit lui rejoindre .

Just_ when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)_  
_You've had a shit day (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)_  
_I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss_  
_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

_[...]_

_Blow me one last kiss_

_Blow me one last kiss_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_  
_You've had a shit day (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_  
_I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss_  
_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.…_

Quelques centimètres nous séparent entres nous. Blocage pendant 1 minute.

- Euh...C'était super ! C'est un de mes meilleurs duo que j'ai fait de toute ma vie. **Il descend du lit. **_Tu as aimé ?_

_- Oui ! Oui ! J'ai trop adoré._

_Nous ne savons plus quoi dire. On est gêné a cause de la fin de la chanson._

_- Que dis-tu de descendre dans le salon pour rejoindre kevin ? Comme ça , on pourra jouer à la PS3._

_- d'accord , je te suis._

_Nous sortons de ça chambre. Kevin n'est pas tout seul en bas dans le salon. J'entends la voix d'une femme. Cela doit être enfin Naya. Plus on descend les escaliers , plus on les entends parler. Ils sont en plainent discussions. Je ne reconnais pas la voix de Naya , c'est celle de Dianna._

_- Kevin je m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas ce qui passe chez elle. Avant elle m'a appelé pour dire que je doit chercher Marie car elle est dans la merde. _**Je m'arrête net pour ne pas faire de bruits et je fais signe à Alex qui doit faire de même. Je savais bien que Naya était bizarre en ce moment. D'habitude , je n'écoute jamais aux portes mais** là..._ J'espère que ce n'est pas encore de la faute à lui !_

_- Non , je ne pense pas._

_- Mais Heather aussi est dans le coup mais bon ... Si cette histoire recommence, ça va détruire Naya._

_- ça ne recommencera pas car on l'empêchera de le recommencer. _**Alex et moi , on se regarde.**

Mais de qui ils parlent ? On se décide de descendre les dernières marches et de les rejoindre.

* * *

voila :) j'espère que vous avez aimé :)

reviews please


End file.
